VK Facebook!
by GAZEROCK LOVER
Summary: Join me and the Vampire Knight Characters on facebook!this summary sucks.RATED T FOR REASONS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:I DON'T OWN VK,THE GAZETTE,OR BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI**_

Erika Oda is now online

**Erika Oda**

What's up my peeps?!

one minute ago

-**Senri Shiki**,**Takuma Ichijo**,and 2 others lik this

.

**Takuma Ichijou**

Did you get any new manga books yet?

a moment ago

.

**Erika Oda**

.I got the GazettE's new ! xD

a moment ago

-**Zero Kiryu **and** Akatsuki Kain** like this

.

**Kaname Kuran**

You better not be listening to that in the morning on maximum volume,Oda.

one minute ago

-**Hanabusa Aido,Ruka Souen,**and 5 others likes this

.

**Erika Oda**

STFU,Kuran. (t-.-) I could listen to the GazettE anytime I want on maximum volume.

one minute ago

- **Zero Kiryu,Toga Yagari**.and 1 other likes this

.

**Hanabusa Aido**

Shut up wolf breath!

one minute ago

-**Ruka Souen **likes this

.

**Erika Oda**

I will post da most embarrassing pic of you on fb. :D

one minute ago

_**Erika Otanashi**__ posted a pic of __**Hanabusa Aido**_

**Hanabusa Aido**

How did you get that?!

one minute ago

.

**Erika Oda**

Oh,a certain person named Akatsuki Kain.

one minute ago

.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Don't drag me into this,Oda. (-_-)

one minute ago

_**Erika Oda **__is now friends with __**Sebastian Michelis**_

**Akatsuki Kain**

(O_o) ...ok...

two minutes ago

-**Hanabusa Aido,Kaname Kuran,**and 12 others like this

.

**Erika Oda**

(0.o)...I must saw Zero naked...*dies*

two hours ago

.

**Yuki Kuran**

Whaaaa-?!How did he get in the moon dorms naked?!

a moment ago

.

**Erika Oda**

He says that he was wearing an invisable last night I heard moans coming from your bro's room.

one mimute ago

.

**Zero Kiryu**

It's true I was wearing an invisability cloak! Dx Besides why would I be wi -never mind.

a moment ago

.

**Erika Oda**

Yeah right. (-_-)

one minute ago

.

**Zero** **Kiryu**

Just shut up, you saw nothing!

one minute ago

.

Erika Oda and Zero Kiryu are now offline

_**A/N:**_** xD this was my first fanfiction!Please review,favorite,or something.I hope none of the characters were ,I own Erika Oda. xD**


	2. Erika Oda's wall,AGAIN

_**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR OTHER THINGS THAT ARE IN HERE!BUT I DO OWN ERIKA ODA(ME)**_

_**THX FOR THE one REVIEW. (-_-)**_

* * *

**Erika Oda**

"your face smells like buns xD"

one hour ago

.

**Senri Shiki**

"Who's face smells like buns?"

thirty minutes ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"Um...let's see...Kuran's,Zero's,and your dad's."

two minutes ago

.

**Kaname Kuran**

"You shall not say that about your pureblood leader."

two minutes ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"Shud up,vampire.I'm not even a vampire so why are you my leader?I'm a dog for Pete's sake!"

one minute ago

-**Zero Kiryu **likes this

.

**Zero Kiryu**

"My face does not smell like buns!And Erika is a werewolf and your a stupid vampire and werewolves now hate your kind."

two minutes ago

.

**Rido Kuran**

"How dare a pup say my face smells like buns?!"

three minutes ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"You guys are lame-o's.I'm out of here,PEACE."

one minute ago

_Erika Oda had logged off_

* * *

**Erika Oda**

"Gotta get a new manga..."

two hours ago

-**Takuma Ichijo **and other otakus like this

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

"What manga do you want to get?"

a second ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi!*goes into fangirl mode* Ze-Chan can you give me money?"

one minute ago

.

**Zero Kiryu**

"Yeah,when a Ichijo flies."

one minute ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"FLY,ICHIJO!FLY~!"

a second ago

.

**Takuma Ichijo**

"*flies*"

a second ago

.

**Zero Kiryu**

"No money for is no way I'm going to let you get a yaoi with my money."

one minute ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"But Ze-Chan!... if I get Kuroko No Basuke?"

a second ago

.

**Zero Kiryu**

"Deal."

one minute ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"Yaay!C'mon Taku-Chan,lets go to barnes and noble!

two hours ago

...

**Takuma Ichijo**

"We're back from barnes and noble~!"

one minute ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"With Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi!"

a second ago

.

**Zero Kiryu**

"With what?"

one minute ago

.

**Erika Oda**

"WITH KUROKO NO BASUKE!"

* * *

_**YAAY,I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!NEXT IS "ASK ERIKA ODA!".I LOVE CAPS LOCK AND **__**ZERO!**_

- xOxO GAZEROCK LOVER


End file.
